Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure
Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure, originally known as Tangled: The Series for its first season, is an American animated television series developed by Chris Sonnenburg and Shane Prigmore and produced by Disney Television Animation that premiered on Disney Channel as a Disney Channel Original Movie titled Tangled: Before Ever After on March 10, 2017, with regular episodes premiering on March 24, 2017. The series is based on the 2010 film Tangled and features the returning voices of Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi, alongside Eden Espinosa, Clancy Brown, and Julie Bowen. In February 2017, ahead of the series premiere, the series was renewed for a second season, which premiered on June 24, 2018. In May 2018, ahead of the premiere of the series' second season, it was announced that the series has been renewed for a third and final season.https://twitter.com/DisneyTVA/status/1126977253718593536 Plot Since being freed from Mother Gothel and reunited with her birth parents, King Frederic and Queen Arianna of Corona, Princess Rapunzel adjusts to life as their daughter and continues to have different misadventures with her boyfriend Eugene Fitzherbert, Pascal the chameleon, Maximus the horse, and her new handmaiden Cassandra, to uncover the mystery of her 70-foot long blonde hair's return and its new abilities. The second season centers around Princess Rapunzel, Eugene, and Cassandra's journey-accompanied by Lance, Hook Foot, and Shorty to solve the mystery of the black rock spikes and unveil Rapunzel's connection to them. They are also aided by the mysterious sword-wielding Adira who hails from the Dark Kingdom, from where Varian's father, Quirin, and the mystical rock spikes originated from. As her journey progresses, the barefoot princess learns that the outside world isn't all fun and games. The third season centers on Princess Rapunzel and her faithful companions as they try to find a way how to stop Cassandra from terrorizing the world with the all-powerful Moonstone Opal. Cast Main *Princess Rapunzel (Mandy Moore) is the long-lost Princess of Corona. She tries her best to become a good future queen, even though her naive ways often get her into trouble. Rapunzel continues to grow as the series progresses as she gets to experience life all while still adjusting to her newfound life as a princess and getting to know her family and subjects. In Season 1, Rapunzel seeks answers regarding the return of her hair and her connection to the mysterious Black Rocks that have begun to sprout since the night her hair returned. In Season 2, she leaves Corona and begins a long journey to follow the Black Rocks as they lead her towards her destiny in the Dark Kingdom. *Eugene Fitzherbert (Zachary Levi), whose previous alias was Flynn Rider, is an orphaned reformed thief and Princess Rapunzel's boyfriend. After giving up his thieving ways, Eugene finds his place in Corona and becomes a royal guard instructor while strengthening the relationship between him and Rapunzel and growing closer towards his future-in-laws. He also has a mutual dislike and rivalry with Cassandra, but they gradually warm up to each other and later he reunites with his childhood best friend, Lance Strongbow. In Season 2, Eugene joins Rapunzel on her journey to follow the Black Rocks and by the end of the season, discovers he is the long-lost son of King Edmund and the long-lost Prince of the Dark Kingdom. *Cassandra (Eden Espinosa) is Princess Rapunzel's best friend, lady-in-waiting and the adopted daughter of the Captain of the Guards. She is a highly skilled warrior and dreams of one day becoming a royal guard herself. She has a strong dislike for Eugene, but eventually warms up to him. In Season 2, Cassandra joins Rapunzel on her journey to follow the path of the Black Rocks, but as the season gradually progresses, their friendship becomes increasingly strained and she ultimately turns against Rapunzel by stealing and merging with the all-powerful Moonstone; therefore becoming the main antagonist of Season 3. *Lance Strongbow (James Monroe Iglehart) is Eugene's childhood best friend and former partner-in-crime from his younger thieving days. In Season 1, Lance reappears in Eugene's life and tries to persuade him to return to his former life as a thief, but instead reforms and becomes a member of the group. In Season 2, Lance joins Rapunzel and Eugene on their journey to follow the Black Rocks leading to the Dark Kingdom and during their adventures, he develops an unrequited crush on Adira. *King Frederic (Clancy Brown) is the King of Corona and Rapunzel's overprotective yet loving father. Since the night his only child was taken, he naturally fears and dislikes any kind of magic and due to this, Frederic greatly fears for Rapunzel's safety and forbids her from leaving Corona without his consent which occasionally causes issues between him and his daughter. However, as the first season progresses, he slowly comes to accept that Rapunzel is now an independent young woman and by the end of the season, gives his daughter his blessings to leave Corona to follow the Black Rocks and explore the outside world. *Queen Arianna (Julie Bowen) is the Queen of Corona and Princess Rapunzel's birth mother. She wants her long-lost teenage daughter to follow her heart and do what she believes in. As an early coronation present, she had given her daughter a journal to fill its pages with her own adventures, encouraging her to find her own destiny. Recurring *Pascal and Maximus (Dee Bradley Baker) **Pascal is a chameleon who is the pet and best friend of Rapunzel whose backstory is revealed in Episode 11 Pascal's Story. **Maximus is a white stallion with the nose of a bloodhound. He is originally owned by the Captain of the Guards and later by Eugene. *Fidella is Cassandra's horse and Maximus's love interest. *Corona Royal Guards are servants of King Frederic. **The Captain (M.C. Gainey) is the leader of the Royal Guards and Cassandra's adopted father. **Pete (Sean Hayes) is a member of the Royal Guards. **Stan (Diedrich Bader) is a member of the Royal Guards. *The Pub Thugs are a bunch of thugs that hang out at the Snuggly Duckling pub and were befriended by Rapunzel and Eugene. **Hook Foot (Jeff Ross) is the hook-footed younger brother of Hook Hand. Hook Foot takes the place of his brother who is on a world tour as a concert pianist. Hook Foot joins Rapunzel and Eugene on their adventures in Season 2. He leaves the series in The Brothers Hook, to join his brother as a dancer on his world tour. **Big Nose (Jeffrey Tambor) is a big-nosed thug that is the romantic of the thugs. **Shorty (Paul F. Tompkins) is a short, old, and crazy thug. Shorty joins Rapunzel and Eugene on their adventures in Season 2. **Vladimir (Charles Halford) is a thug in a bull-horned helmet that is the strongest of the thugs. He was previously voiced by Richard Kiel in the movie. **Attila Buckethead (Steve Blum) is a thug in a full metal helmet whose passion is baking. He becomes Monty's assistant in One Angry Princess. He was previously voiced by Byron Howard in the movie. **Ulf is a thug who seeks to become a professional mime. In accordance with his profession, he never speaks. *Lady Caine (Laura Benanti) is the main antagonist of Tangled: Before Ever After and the first half of the first season. On Rapunzel's coronation day she launches an attack alongside some thieves, in order to obtain revenge on King Frederic for taking her father away. Rapunzel has no other choice and reveals her new 70-foot-long golden hair and, with the help of her friends, defeat all the thugs who are arrested. She returns in Max's Enemy where her horse Axel breaks her out without any suspicion as he intentionally became part of the royal guard. However, Maximus has suspected Axel all along and stops the two. Gallery IMG_1238.jpg References Category:Disney Channel shows Category:2017 Category:2017 animated television series debuts Category:Disney Channel Original Series Category:Disney Channel Shows Category:Animated television series Category:2020 ended series